Never Mess with a Seal's love life
by AliJay82
Summary: This is a McDanno fic. Do not read if you're a Lori fan. A valentines day fic. Some slight swearing. I have written the characters different to how they are in the show.


Danny collapsed into his chair. Today had been god awful and Danny just couldnt wait till it was over. All he wanted to do was go home, stand up under the shower for an hour and then curl up on the sofa with Steve and forget about the day. He looked out the window into the main area of the squadroom and watched Steve as he worked on the main computer. This was one of his favourite past times, watching his man. Steve moved around the squadroom with an ease and grace that it always surprised people.

He watched Steve for a few more moments and sighed as he turned back to finish his paperwork. When he looked up again he noticed that Steve had been joined by Lori.

"Great." He mumbled rolling his eyes. He watched them and tried to resist the urge to slap Lori as flirt unashamedly with Steve. It was no secret in the office that Danny and Steve were together. Chin was fine with it, Kono was deliriously happy when they told her.

_"I always knew you two would get together." She shrieked jumping up and down clapping her hands. _

_"Whoah cuz __Malie iho would ya." Chin laughed as he put his hand on Kono's shoulders trying to keep her grounded._

_"OOhh so who asked who out? I bet it Steve. Have you guys been out on a date yet? Whose the best kiss? Hows the sex?"_

_Danny cut her off mid ramble."Woah. Take a breath woman." _

Danny was brought out of his memories when he heard Lori giggle like a teenage girl. He rolled his eyes at her actions and tried not to let her annoy the hell out of him as she ran her hand up and down Steve's arm. He looked over and saw Kono glaring at Lori. Steve shrugged her hand off him and moved away slightly from her. Kono locked eyes with Danny and grinned. She pointed at Steve, then drew a heart and then pointed at Danny. Danny smiled shyly, he got the message 'Steve loves you.'

Lori, sadly, didnt take the hint and moved up towards Steve. Danny shook his head at Kono as she just stared with disbelief at Lori, then at Danny. Lori was both oblivious to the fact that Steve was basically ignoring her as he kept working and that she was being watched by Kono, Danny and now Chin who had come in.

"So uh you doing anything special tonight? You know it is valentines day. Maybe we could get something to eat." She flirted, while twirling her hair around her finger.

Kono nearly dropped her jaw on the floor, Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Did she just say that?" Chin whispered to Kono in shock.

"Oh my god that ilio wahine." Kono spat angrily.

Danny took this chance to quietly slip out of his office and stood by the door. Thinking he had gone unnoticed, until Steve did the hand signal for ok and wait behind his back.

"Did you say something Kono?" Lori asked innocently. Steve just smiled at Kono and winked.

"Nothing Lori." Kono said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh ok." Lori smiled and went back to flirting with Steve. "So valentines day."

"Well on valentines day, I will be spending it with a very attractive blonde." Steve started and tried not to laugh as he began to draw Lori in. "With the most amazing blue eyes, a beautiful smile, sexy ass." His voice lowering as he drew Lori in. "And do you want to know their most amazing feature?"

Lori leaned in smiling flirtly. "Whats that?" She practically moaned.

Steve huffed out a laughed. "The best bit is that HE will never be a stuck up, dopey ass bitch like you." Steve finished staring her down.

Lori gasped and moved away from Steve in shock. "What do you mean?" She whimpered.

"You know fully well that I'm with Danny and yet you continue play these stupid games. You're just here as a profiler and not a very good one."

"Steve why are you being like this? I thought we had a connection." Lori tried once again to understand why Steve would choose Danny over her.

Chin and Kono looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How can you be so stupid?" Chin asked looking at Lori. Lori crossed her arms and pouted which made the cousins laugh even harder. She turned back to Steve and as she opened her mouth to speak Steve cut her off.

"I will say this once and once only. I am with Danny and nothing is going to change that. I love him and he loves me and nothing and no one is going to break us up, that includes a spoiled, selfish brat like you. Do I make myself clear Weston?"

Lori shrunk back from Steve's forceful tone. "Yes." She squeaked out.

"Good, now if you want to continue you working here I suggest you grab your shit and leave for the day. When you come in tomorrow you better have had an attitude adjustment over night. Got it?"

"Yes." She whimpered, grabbing her stuff and running out the door.

"Wow boss you really told that Lolo." Kono smiled proudly.

"She need to be told Cuz." Chin said matter of factly.

"Right you two get out of here. Chin go and have a great time with that beautiful wife of yours and Kono what are you doing?"

"I have a date brah." She winked at Steve.

"Well go, enjoy yourself. Be a good girl now and if you cant be good be careful." Danny joked as he walked over to them all.

"Thanks brah." she laughed hugging him and Steve. "You two have a good time." She grinned and bounced out of the squadoom kissing Chin on the cheek on the way out.

"See you guys." Chin smiled "Enjoy yourselves tonight." He tossed over his shoulder on the way out.

Steve pulled Danny to him and hugged him. "So you ready to start our valentines night babe."

"Of course, what have you got planned Steven?" Danny eyed his partner in every aspect of his life.

"Well lets finish up here, go home and find out shall we?" Danny had never run so quick to his office and shut down his computer. He was back at Steve's side in record time. Steve laughed and bent down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"I guess you're ready to go then Daniel." Steve mummered against his lips.

"Of course, lets get our evening started."

With that they walked out of Five O headquaters hand in hand.


End file.
